SIMPLE DIFFERENCES
by passionforcandy456
Summary: They asked for changes. So, what's wrong when she's changed? My first story, please R and R. I suck at summaries. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Please, forgive me. CHAPTER 7, 8, 9, 10 UPDATE! OKAY, AND MAYBE CHAP. 11 AND 12.
1. Seperation

SEPERATION

I looked up as mum came into the principal's office with a look of disgust on her face.

"Just what have you done now, Naruko?!" she asked as I played with my fingers. I could see my twin, Naruto behind the window. His eyes full of sorrow. We always felt our pains. We were inseparable.

"Good day, Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Good day. What has she done today again?"

"Today, she put washing liquid in her teacher's cup of tea."

"Oh no! I'm terribly sorry."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Uzumaki but if Naruko does something wrong again, and she'll be kicked out. I can't do anything about it. Her name has filled up all of our black books, we're so tired of writing the same name down." The principal said producing the book for her to see.

"It's okay. I'll do something about it. Can you please apologize to the teacher on my behalf?" mum asked standing up.

"Of course."

"Good bye." She said pulling me out of the office and out of Konochi junior high.

Naruto held my hand as we got into the car. Mum drove us off in silence.

"What happened?" Naruto whispered in my ear but I shrugged.

When we got home, I went to my room but Naruto followed me in. Mum had made sure we couldn't sleep in the same room once we were thirteen.

Well, I'd pretty much tell you something. Naruto and i were twins. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like dad. And I had red hair and jade eyes like mum. He was gentle and I was mild. He was the oldest. We were opposites but as they say "Opposites attract"

"Come on. Let's play a video game.' Naruto said pulling me to his room.

I ran downstairs to see Naruto and his best friend, Sasuke. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. He was one of the hottest boys in school and every girl fell for him and I was no exception.

"Hi, boys!" I said sitting on the couch with them. "What are you doing?"

"Playing this new video game! You'd love it!" Naruto said

"Can I play?" I asked

"No. It's for boys and not for girls."

"But I want to play! Why can't I play?"

"You're a girl! Why don't you go shopping or texting or playing with dolls?" Sasuke said.

"Maybe I don't want to do that! Maybe I don't want to be like all those other sissies. I'm not like other girls."

"For once, be a girl!" Naruto yelled at me, joining his friend in shutting me up

"You want a girl; I'll show you a girl." I muttered as I walked by mum and dad's room

"Minato, she's too rough. She'll influence Naruto. She's dangerous to be around." I heard mum raise her voice

"So what do you want me to do about it? Kill her? Get rid of her? She's your daughter, Kushi."

"Minato, I registered her in a school for girls only at California. It's the Neat and Tidy."

I gasped as I ran into my room and my tears fell. My own mother thought I was a nuisance. She didn't want me around her because I didn't have manners. Well, it wasn't my fault. It was all a part of Puberty. And my own twin wants me to change. I packed up all my favourite things in a suitcase and drifted downstairs to hear Naruto and Sasuke's conversation.

"Naruto, if I wanted to date all the girls at that school. Your sister would be the last." Sasuke said "Well, all the girls except Hinata since you're crushing on her."

So, Naruto was keeping secrets from me.

"You know why I didn't tell Naruko. The whole school would've known in seconds."

"Poor luck."

I looked up as dad came onto my room.

"Naruko, I have something to tell you." He said as he sat beside me

"It's okay, dad. I'm going to California. I'm prepared to go. I'm all packed up." I said staring into my closed book as dad looked at me with surprise. "I heard everything"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's for the best."

"Just where is Naruko going?" Naruto asked as I got into the car with dad.

"I'm going to be a girl. That's what you wanted, right?" I looked at him

"I didn't mean that."

"Whatever. I'm going. Goodbye." I waved at mum and Naruto.

Soon, I was on my way to California to start a new chappy of my life.


	2. Neat and Tidy

NEAT AND TIDY

"Bye, honey." Dad waved at me as an old lady pulled me in through the doors of a huge school. Her name was Lady Marabelle. She was the founder of the school. She led me up the stairs to the green inted section part of the building.

"This will be your dorm to be shared with 2 others and your schedule is here. The rules of the school are to be followed always and i do mean always. It's pasted above your bed." She said looking at me with stern eyes.

I entered the room. It was neat and tidy. There were 3 beds with green breadspreads. The first 2 beds had names on them so i knew which one was mine. Mine had a closet, shoe rack, flower vase and bedside table and lamp by the side. I stared at the rules in horror.

THE RULES OF NEAT AND TIDY

Beds must be made and rooms must be cleaned before breakfast.

All students must wear the uniforms properly.

All students must have her legs closed at all times.

All students must bath before 5 am.

All students must not chew candy and gum.

All students must be early to class and for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

All students must have no contact with boys.

BLAH BLAH BLAH

I couldn't take it anymore. This was hell on earth! I hate you mum! I fell on my bed exhausted.

"Excuse me, here's your uniform."

I opened my eyes to see a girl my age. She had brown hair and green eyes. I sat up rubbing my eyes as i collected the bag from her. I stared at in complete horror. A white shirt, long pink skirt, frilly socks and pink girly shoes.

"And here's your underwear." She added giving me a set of bras, vests, bra tops, lingeries and etcetera.

"NOOOOOO!" i screamed

"are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I can't wear this. I don't wear skirts or bras or any of those stuff girls wear. So, what's your name?" i turned to look at her.

"I'm Jenny. And you are?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko. Nice to meet you." I smiled and she blushed. I never blushed.

"And these are your dresses." She sadi as she helped me unpack them. All were pink. I hated pink!

"How the hell am i going to survive?"

"You'll survive. You will."

I was wearing a pink frilly dress. It was dinner time and we were in a line going to the jarge hall. Girls of all shapes and figures and sizes were there. I sat down next to Jenny.

"You have to place a napkin on your lap." Jenny whispered as i tried to serve my self.

"Oh!" I exclaimed doing as sshe said.

Then, we started eating.

"You shall eat with your mouth closed, Naruko!"

"Stop slouching, Naruko!"

"Sit properly, Naruko!"

DO THIS! DO THAT! SERIOUSLY, MUM?! YOU HAD TO REGISTER ME IN THIS SCHOOL OF ALL THE SCHOOLS IN THE WORLD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!


	3. One and a half years later

*ONE AND A HALF YEARS*

_(__A/N: Thanks to __Catherine1998, Marie, Sweetnnessforever, Rin, Guest, the Allyson wonderland and RinFan1__ for the reviews.)_

*Naruko's p.o.v*

It was time for me to leave Neat and Tidy. All my things were packed up in a single suitcase.

"I'm so going to miss you, Naruko." Jenny said hugging me.

"Me too. I'll call or visit." I smiled as I walked out of the dorm and everyone waved as I blew them a kiss.

Dad was outside waiting for me in his new car. He opened the door for me as I got in and crossed my legs as Dad kept on staring at me.

"How was your time at Neat and Tidy?" he asked he drove on looking at me but I kept my eyes on the road.

"It was fine." I said.

"Your mum and I and of course, Naruto were worried when you did not reply our letters."

"I was too busy with studying and trying to be a girl." I said surprised at myself. Did I just say that?

"That's nice. It's good to have you home, sweetheart."

*Naruto's p.o.v*

We were all waiting for Naruko to come in through the door. Everyone was a bit taller. Mum had hosted a party in Naruko's honour. Then, we heard the blare of dad's horn. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what Naruko was like.

Then she came in. She was taller and her hair was straight and long. Her skin was as white as ever. She even had curves and she wore pink. I stared at her in surprise as did everyone. I looked at the picture she took before she left. Her hair was short and wild. She had a stick figure and not a touch of pink was on her clothes.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

Everyone stared at me and that was a lot more than I expected. I had changed a lot. I noticed the boys turning heads as I walked past them into the waiting arms of mum. I hugged her as she stared at me with a this-can't-be-Naruko look.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Glad to be home, mum." I smiled as the party went on and everything went back to the way it was before I came.

"I'll go to my room to change." I said walking upstairs and into my room. I had told dad when I returned, everything in my room was to be pink and white. And it was. I wore a short pink sleeveless dress and white heels.

"You've changed so much." Mum said as she came in with a smile.

"It's what you wanted and I hoped it lived up to your expectation. No offence, mum but could you please knock before coming into my room?"

"I understand. The party's in full swing."

"I'll be there." I said quickly as she left and I sighed with relief.

*Naruto's p.o.v*

She walked down the stairs with elegance as Shikamaru held her hand asking for a dance and she blushed. Wait a minute, she blushed?! Naruko NEVER blushed, NEVER! I watched as she nodded and he led her to the dance floor. I noticed that she didn't break or robot dance and those were the only types she did. She danced like a normal girl.

"Naruko has changed, hasn't she?" Lee asked no one in particular as he stood next to me. I glanced at him. Sasuke hadn't come for the party so i was stuck with him. She had definitely cast a spell on everyone. This wasn't Naruko. I watched in surprise as every boy pleaded for a dance with her...well almost every boy.

_(A/N: Please vote at my poll. Thanks reviewers and readers. Read and review)_


	4. Changes

CHANGES

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I saw Naruko free at last and finally I could speak to my twin after one and a half years. She was drinking lemonade when I went behind her and tapped her back. I stared in awe at her behind. She turned around and looked at me.

"Naruto, is that you?" she smiled as she gave me a hug. Naruko NEVER hugged anyone.

"Yeah, it's me. I... You've changed... A lot." I said as I blushed. What could I do? Her bosom was in my face!

"You too. You're taller." She giggled as she measured. Naruko NEVER giggled.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs to the balcony." I said pulling her upstairs.

"Are we going through my room?" she asked blocking my way.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"No boys are allowed in my room." She said looking into my eyes. She didn't look like she was hiding something.

"Why? I'm your twin. Are you hiding something?"

"No. I'm not. Boys aren't allowed into my room. I'm a girl now, remember?" she blushed running downstairs.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

It was over...the party. I went to my room and locked it, slumping against the door. Everyone was awed at my drastic change and I can swear some boys tried to touch me.

"Honey, do you need anything?" mum knocked on my door as I changed into a white night wear.

"No, I'm fine." I said as I lay on my bed.

"Good night." She said after a long silence.

"Sure." I muttered

*Naruto's p.o.v*

It was morning and time for school. Naruko was already dressed in a pink shirt and white skirt. Her hair was loose and she was eating. Naruko was NEVER dressed before breakfast.

"Morning." She smiled wiping her mouth with a napkin. Naruko NEVER greeted me and she NEVER wiped her mouth after eating.

"Morning."

Soon, we were on the bus to school. Naruko sat with the girls and she had NEVER sat with them. We, the boys, watched as she kept on giggling and listening to Temari.

"Your twin is hot, Naruto." Gaara said. He was a new student. He had come when Naruko had gone.

"Yeah. I've heard that lots of times. Finally, here in school." I sighed as we dropped down from the bus. Naruko was gone with the other girls before I could say "Killer Bee".

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I was off with Temari and Hinata.

"Do you think Gaara-kun has a crush on Naruko?" Temari asked Hinata as Gaara passed and waved at me.

"Looks like it." Hinata smiled.

"I've got to get to class. We'll meet at the bio lab since that's the only class we have together. Bye, girls." I waved walking away and they waved back.

I went for homeroom late and everyone got a pretty good look at me...

_*__Naruto's p.o.v*_

_ Sasuke was telling me about his weekend when he stopped and kept on staring. I turned to see who he was staring at...it was Naruko._

_ Kakashi stared at her too. After a long silence, he called her to his table. She walked smiling at him. Naruko NEVER smiled with teachers._

_ "You can sit in front of Gaara." He said as I caught his eye on her bosom... I snickered._

_"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. Might I say you look nice in white shirts?" She smiled walking past me and Sasuke. I winked at her and all she did was smile!_

_ She sat down in front of Gaara and he passed her a note when Kakashi-sensei wasn't looking. She turned, smiled and passed him the note._

_ It was time for gym and I was sharing the class with Naruko. _

_ "Naruko, let's go change."_

_ "Don't be crazy. I'm going to the female changing room. I'm a girl." She said as Sakura pulled her._

_ "She's changed." Sasuke said as we walked._

_"Are you kidding? She's hot!" Shino said. "I'm planning on asking her out to the dance on Saturday. For the environment day."_

_ "Can you remember the time Naruko broke Lee's hand when he was playfully asking her out? Don't get your hopes up, Shino." I said patting his shoulders._

_ "I'll risk my life."_

_"For a dance?" Sasuke scoffed._

_ "I don't actually blame you, Sasuke. Girls fall at your feet and yet..." Shino trailed off when Sasuke glared at him._

_ "Can we go for gym?" I asked tired._

_(A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating in the past weeks. Been busy with school!)_


	5. CHEERLEADING

CHEERLEADING

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I was just about to yell at Shino to pass the basketball when I noticed that all the boys had stopped playing. They were all looking at the cheerleaders. Well, not all of them but a certain someone. _My _someone: my twin: my Naruko. She was wearing the school's cheerleading uniform which was black and pink and her hair was in two ponytails and fringe in front which made her super cute. Some boys drooled. I looked at her shocked. Naruko swore she was NEVER going to be a cheerleader. She always called them names.

"Hi, Naruto. How do I look?" she asked as she twirled in front of me.

"HOT!"

"AMAZING!"

"SUPER HOT!"

"COOL!"

"CUTE!"

The praises went on forever. I pulled her aside and she looked at me with an innocent look.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what every girl my age is doing!" she said as she wanted to turn but I pulled her back. "What is it?!"

"You look so pretty, Naruko." Gaara smiled as he pulled Naruko before I could talk. I sighed as I face palmed myself.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Hey, did you hear?" Ino asked as we changed into our clothes.

"What?" Hinata asked as she wore her jacket.

"The principal has an announcement to make. About some camping stuff. I'm not sure about it."

"We'll wait for her." I said as I tossed my hair and walked out just to bump into Shino.

"Hi, Shino." I smiled as he blushed.

"Hi, beauty-from-above!" he said as I looked at him with raised eye brows.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was w-won...I was..."

RING!

"ALL STUDENTS OF THE TENTH GRADE SHOULD FILE OUT IN A SINGLE LINE TO THE FOOTBALL FEILD FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" the speaker boomed. Hinata pulled me away and I waved at Shino as he waved at me.

"Are you all here?" Principal Tsu asked as she looked round.

"Yeah."

"Good. You're all going to a camp. It's a recreation camp and it's to polish up your skills." She continued but no one was listening. We were all cheering.

"When are we leaving? And how long are we staying there?" I asked and everyone stopped to listen.

"At least, one of you is reasonable enough. You're leaving this weekend, which is in two days! And you'll be staying for about two weeks."

"And who are the teachers that are going to accompany us?" Hinata asked.

"Asuma, Kakashi, Hanare and Kurenai. You're all dismissed!"

"You have to come help me pack! I don't know what to choose." I said to Hinata as we walked on with Temari.

**Sorry, it's short. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Thanks to you, followers, reviewers and favouriters! Don't forget to suggest and review!**


	6. PACKING UP

PACKING UP

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I looked up from my food as Naruko came downstairs. She was wearing a yellow tank top and pink skirt.

"Dad, I need some money to go shopping with Hinata today." She said to dad as she carried an apple.

"But you always go shopping with your brother." Mum said and I nodded. Naruko sighed.

"I'm a girl. I can't go shopping with a boy. What if I make a wrong choice and he approves? Then, I wear it and look like a total idiot. I'm going shopping with Hinata or I'm not going at all." She said.

"I'll give you the money when you're ready." Dad sighed as Mum glared at him. Naruko kissed his cheek and ran upstairs. Mum stood up over dad.

"How can you agree?" she asked dad.'

"She wants the money to go shopping and besides, she does very well in her school work. What's wrong with giving her?"

"She won't go shopping with Naruto?! He's her twin!"

"So? She's not a child anymore and besides, you said she was too attached to Naruto. She's what you wanted."

"Minato! Stop messing with me!"

I coughed as I went upstairs. "I'll be in my room."

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I was wearing a pink jacket when Naruto got into my room.

"Can't you knock?!" I asked as I threw a brush at him. He caught it and walked to me.

"Mum and Dad are quarrelling because of you."

"And what do you want me to do? Rock them to sleep or give them a candy?" I asked as I put on makeup.

"No, don't be ridiculous."

"So, what do you want me to do, Naruto? I'm busy right now." I sighed as I walked out of my room slamming the door behind me. _I don't care! They wanted me to change so what's their problem now?! I don't give a damn! I'm not changing again!_ I thought as I carried the bundle of money on the microwave.

*Naruto's p.o.v*

"Sasuke, are you packed up?" I asked Sasuke as I got into his room.

"Yeah. You?" he asked as he put his laptop away.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I zipped up my suitcase.

"That was so exhausting. Let's go get sodas." Hinata said as we walked out of my room. I smirked as Hinata bumped into Naruto. She fell on him causing his drink to spill. I sniggered as they both stared at themselves. I could feel the sparks flying up the air.

"Sorry." Hinata blushed as I pulled her up. I rolled my eyes as Naruto stood up.

"It's okay. Hinata, right?" he smiled.

"Yeah. And you're Naruto." She said as he shook her hand.

"_Will you both stop acting like you've not been in the same grade since kindergarten?" _ I thought as Naruto entered his room and I pulled Hinata downstairs.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Please, don't tell him!" she pleaded quickly as I smirked.

"I won't." I wouldn't tell Naruto because it was his secret even though I had known that indirectly from him. "What do you take me for? I'm not a snitch."

"Thanks."


	7. Keego Recreation Camp

KEEGO RECREATION CAMP

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I stood next to my suitcase and groaned as Shino and Lee argued over the seat positions we were taking.

"I say Naruto, Sasuke and I seat at the back!" Lee yelled and Neji knocked his head.

"I can't stand your racket this morning!" he shouted as the black and white bus came in front of us.

The girls got in first, then, we the guys, then the teachers. The teachers sat in front. I sat at the back with Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. I looked for Naruko and saw her in front of us with Hinata and Temari by her side.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I opened my eyes slowly and looked round the bus. Half of the students were asleep.

"Awake at last?" Temari asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah. Did you sleep?"

"No. We're almost there." She muttered as I snuggled close to myself.

*15 minutes later*

"We're here!" Karin shrieked in my ear as the bus drove into the large camp. There were trees everywhere and cabins were scattered everywhere. There was a larger cabin in the middle. The doors opened and everyone jumped out screaming and cheering and hooting.

"WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T KNOWN YOUR CHORES AND CABIN AND CABIN MEMBERS!" Asuma screamed into the microphone.

"WHAT?!" we all screamed as we stopped.

"Asuma-sensei, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say chores?" Karin asked.

"Yes. So, listen up and you'll be joined with others from other schools. This is not an enjoyment club." Hanare-sensei said as we moaned.

Here's the list:

_**CABIN 1**_

**NARUTO **

**SASUKE**

**ANO**

**SAI **

**ARIZONO**

_**CABIN 2**_

**TSIYI**

**NARUKO**

**MAKOTO**

**INO**

**HINATA**

_**CABIN 3**_

**YUYA**

**KEIGO**

**SHINO**

**NEJI**

**GAARA**

_**CABIN 4**_

**KYAKA**

**MAEDO**

**SAKURA **

**TEMARI**

**LADANI**

_**CABIN 5**_

**IZUKAZE**

**SAITO**

**KAORU**

**SHIKAMARU**

**LEE**

_**CABIN 6**_

**NATAHASHI**

**ZO**

**NUMATA**

**TENTEN**

**KARIN**

_**CABIN 7**_

**JAHTIN**

**SANO**

**INARO**

**CHOUJI**

**KIBA**

_**CABIN 8**_

**MITO**

**PRINA**

**RINA**

**MATSURI**

**MOEGI**

Everyone had their chores for each day.

"Who are the others?" Chouji asked.

"The students from other schools."

"And the teachers?" I asked.

"We have our list. We're sharing too."

"And the large cabin?"

"It's where all the supplies are and other stuff. Now, I'll go get stuff for you to clean your rooms." Asuma said as he unlocked the large cabin and came out with all sorts, sizes, shapes and forms of brooms, mops and other cleaning agents.

"Where are we? The nineteenth century?" Naruto asked. "Where's the vacuum cleaner and..."

"This is what you are going to use!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" we all shrieked.

"Hey, we aren't maids or slaves!" Sakura yelled as she folded her arms.

"Then, sleep in with all the spiders and rats and the other insects." Kurenai said as she and Hanare went to their cabin.

Just then, another bus came and students came down. Most frowned at us while others smiled. Their teachers told them everything our teachers had told us. Then the teachers talked with ours while the other students came to join us.

"We have no choice but to clean up." Hinata sighed as she handed me a mop.

We got into Cabin 2. It was far from clean. It was HORRIBLE and it smelled. Hinata shrieked as a rat scurried past us. Then, our two new mates came in with aprons.

"Hi, I'm Tsiyi and this is Makoto." The short cheerful girl said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruko and this is Hinata. Ino will soon be here." I said as we shook hands.

"Let's start cleaning!" Hinata declared as we started our work.

*Naruto's p.o.v*

Sasuke and I turned green as we saw a dead cat in our cabin. We kicked it out and puked what we had eaten on the bus.

"I don't think I can do this." Sasuke moaned.

"If you weren't so proud, we could just ask your fan girls to help us." I muttered as I gave him a bottle of water. Just then, our new roommates came in.

"What's up, dudes? I'm Ano and that's Sai and this is Arizono but we call him Ari."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke. We have work to do, you know?"

"Yeah. You two handle the beds and other furniture and we'll take care of the place." Sai said as Sasuke and I pulled out the once-white-now-brown sheets.

"We can't use this. We'll get infected. Thank kami I brought more than one." I said as we threw the sheets away.

"Good. You'll pass, right?"

"Sure, teme! Now, let's check out the lights."

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I just threw the really stinking pillowcases away when I saw Naruko and Hinata in shorts. My eyes stayed on Naruko. She had earphones on and she was dancing as she and Hinata poured water everywhere, scrubbing. Her red hair made my heart melt...WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! _What am I talking about? I'm an Uchiha and I don't fall for girls, not that I'm gay. Almost all the girls that were around me were so...URKH!_ I slapped myself as I went to my cabin. She's my best friend's sister and she's annoying! Curse you, hormones!

**Thanks, reviewers, followers and favouriters! Please, review. I'm sure you noticed that I've started Sasuke's point of view. Well, I want you guys to know his feelings. Please, give me ideas. Don't forget to leave a review, please.**


	8. Roommate Blues

ROOMMATE BLUES

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Whew!" Ino sighed as she fell on her bed which had purple and yellow sheets. She had written her name on the bed with purple markers and gel pens.

"We've finished!" Makoto exclaimed as she sat on her bed which had black and red sheets.

I sat on mine which had pink and white sheets. Hinata's had purple and white sheets. Tsiyi's was blue and orange. I looked round at the room, pleased with our hard work. There was a small bedside table next to each girl's bed with a lamp on it. The bathroom was all white and sparkly and it scented of lavender. There was also a love seat which had different colours. There was a table in the middle and our suitcases were at our bed ends.

"Do you know what is missing?" Tsiyi asked and we shook our heads.

"Sweets?" Makoto asked as she removed the lollipop in her mouth.

"No! Flowers. I have a flower vase here." She snapped at Makoto who shrugged and continued with her rest.

"I saw flowers behind Kurenai's cabin." Hinata said as I brought out two really small bowls.

"And maybe we can keep some sweets here." I suggested as I placed the bowls on the table.

"I'll go get the flowers." Hinata said as she stood up and I followed her out. The camp was busy. We were the only ones who had finished with our cabin. Just as we were walking, we stopped at Naruto's cabin. He was laying the beds.

"Hey, sis. Hey, Hinata." He waved as I got into the cabin with Hinata.

"Naruko, I don't think we're supposed to be entering the boys' cabin. It's one of the rules." She said as she pulled me out.

"Naruto, I would really love to help you but it's one of the rules that boys shouldn't be seen in the girls' cabin and girls shouldn't be seen in the boys'." I said to Naruto from the window as I noticed a new boy looking at me.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged as he continued with his work.

We picked some roses and went back to our cabin. I placed the roses in the vase.

"I'm so hungry!" Ino moaned as she stood up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Ino, this is so far away from the city. We can't just walk out and buy something. We have to cook." I said as I chewed gum.

"Naru's right. We're far away from civilization. Why don't you girls go to the main cabin and check out the food supplies." Makoto said as she listened to music.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'we girls'?" Ino asked as she stood over Makoto.

"Are you that dumb, Blondie?"

Ino's vein popped as she almost strangled Makoto but Tsiyi held her back.

"Please, Ino?"

"Don't plead, Hinata. We all have to work if we don't want our stomachs growling." Ino said as she walked out.

"She's right, you know!" I said as I followed Ino. We walked up to Asuma-sensei who was scrubbing the floor.

"Excuse me, Asuma-sensei but we are hungry and we need to cook. Can we go to the main cabin to check for supplies?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. But you have to cook for everyone. And you have to make fire."

"You're discouraging us, Asuma-sensei." I said as I drooped my eyelids.

"I'm just telling you what to expect."

We walked to the main cabin and got in. Two female teachers from the other school were cleaning up a part.

"Excuse us. We need to check the food supplies." I said as we walked in and closed the door.

"Sure, help yourself."

We entered a room and groaned in disappointment. It wasn't filled with crisps or chocolates or fast foods. There was a sack of flour and other noodle making ingredients and other things.

"I guess it's noodles tonight." I said as we walked out of the main building.

"How the hell are we supposed to make a fire?!" Ino yelled at Asuma-sensei.

"Hey, why don't we ask Naruto, my twin? In return, we can help him with his cabin?" I suggested.

"Naruto... Well, okay."

I put on my cutest smile as I carried a cutlass and match box. I opened the door and the new boys stared at me.

"Naruko, what's up and I thought you girls aren't allowed in boys' cabin?" Naruto asked as I approached him. He was sitting next to a green Sasuke.

"Umm... Well, no one knows we're here except you two. I was wondering... Could you please, help us make a fire? To cook for everyone?"

"I'm busy right now and how am I supposed to make a fire?" he asked as he looked at me with surprise. I had never requested something from Naruto with a please. I had always demanded.

"Well, you just need to chop some trees and bring the log of woods and we light it and we cook and everyone is satisfied." I said.

"Well, I'd do it but I'm still cleaning my cabin and as you can see, Sasuke's green with disgust."

"Ino and I will help you with your cabin."

"Are you sure?" Naruto narrowed his eyelids and looked at me.

"I'm sure."

"No pranks?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Guys, we have a new mission. Let's get some wood!" Naruto said as the boys cheered.

They carried axes and cutlasses and left the room after a quick "Thanks."

"You seriously didn't trade services." Ino said as she face palmed herself. I shrugged as I laid the beds.

"Makoto's so going to get it." I muttered as she arranged the beds.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Naruto pulled me into the forest of trees. We looked around for the perfect tree to chop down.

"Hey, let's cut this one down." Sai suggested as we began to chop it down.

"That girl that's cleaning up our room... is she your sister, Naruto?" Ano asked Naruto.

"Yeah. My twin actually. Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ano suspiciously.

"She's hot. I can't believe both of you shared the same womb." Ano said and Naruto's vein popped as I expected.

"I'll kill you if you talk about my twin, Ano! Girls die for me!" Naruto yelled as I laughed. "What's so funny, teme?!"

"Let's get back to work, dobe!" I said.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

We had just finished with Cabin 1 when I heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruko, we got the wood." He said as Ino and I cheered. They arranged the logs of wood in the main cabin and brought some out for us to use.

"And we're done with your cabin. Thanks." Ino smiled as she ogled Sasuke and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you cooking?" one of the new boys asked.

"Noodles."

"I can help you. I'm Ano."

"Thanks, Ano."

"Ino, Naru!" Hinata called out as she ran towards us.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I want to help too. I'm making the soup."

"Wait a minute. What's the flavour?" Naruto asked as he put his hand over Hinata's shoulder unaware it was hers.

"There's pork with Chouji. Just a little though." Ino said as I noticed Hinata's redness.

"Then, we'll go into the forest and see if we can find anything." Ano said as Hinata fell but Naruto caught her. "Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious." I sighed as Naruto shook Hinata.

"Just take her to our cabin." Ino said as Naruto carried Hinata bridal style and I took a picture.

*1 hour 38 minutes later*

I looked up from the pot to see Sasuke and Naruto walk in with a dead pig.

"Pork flavour!" Naruto announced as Ino jumped on Sasuke.

"Now, you can leave us to the cooking." I said as I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with his surprised face.

"Ino, get off my back!"

"He knows my name!"

Naruto and I sweat dropped as Sasuke ran around.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I fell on my bed just as Naruto came in with Ano.

"It really is fun playing rock-paper-scissors with you, Ano." He said as he sat on his bed. I sweat dropped as I noticed he was sweating. "You're not predictable unlike teme here. He uses the same sign every time."

"It's a stupid game." I muttered as I checked outside. It was dark and almost everyone was seated on logs of wood surrounding a fire. I could see Naruko, Ino, Hinata and a new girl around another fire working.

"What are you looking at, teme?" Naruto asked as he hit my head. I knocked his and our useless fight began.

*15 minutes later*

Naruto, Ano and I walked out of our cabin to join the others. My fan girls, even those I didn't know began to shriek my name and I moaned.

"Sasuke-kun, come and sit here!"

"Sasuke, I'll keep you warm!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

I sat down next to Shikamaru who was sleeping and muttering "Troublesome."

"Dinner's ready!" Naruko announced as she came towards us with a tray on which bowls of hot steaming pork flavoured noodles were mounted upon.

She served us and Hinata, Ino and the new girl helped her.


	9. Delicious Dinner

DELICIOUS DINNER

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Here you go, Naruto." I said to Naruto as I gave him his own bowl.

"You pray it's tasty or you're so dead. Remember the last time you tried to cook?" Naruto asked as I remembered my maggot and earthworm soaked in sauce.

"Yeah, I do." I said as I tripped over Sakura's leg. The tray flew out of my hands as I fell. I waited for the THUD! And the CRASH! But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see skin as pale as mine. I was holding the tray with Sasuke and his thigh was under my torso preventing me from falling. I stood up as Naruto pulled me up. I could feel Sasuke's fan girls' deathly glares on me and most boys glaring at Sasuke.

"You're such a klutz!" Naruto muttered as I gave Sasuke his bowl. "Thank kami, teme was there to save you or you'd be boiled."

Hinata chuckled as she pulled me away.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"Thanks for saving my twin, Sasuke." Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl of noodles.

"It was no big deal." I muttered.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked as I looked at my half eaten noodles. I shrugged as I gave him.

"Thanks to Naruko, Ino, Hinata and Tsiyi for the delicious dinner they cooked. And also Naruto, Sasuke, Ano, Arizo and Sai for helping girls in making the fire. Good night, everyone." Kurenai said as we all finished eating.

"Let's get to our cabin." Naruto pulled me up and we walked to our cabin.

"What should I wear, teme?" Naruto asked as he held a Donald duck pyjama in one hand and a Power ranger samurai pyjama in the other. Ano and I sweat dropped.

"Well, dickless. I think you should go with Donald duck because I can't stand the power rangers. They sicken me. I mean can't they fight without all the 'ha' sounds." Sai said as he looked at Naruto with a serious face. Ano and I sweat dropped.

"Don't call me dickless, emotionless! What do you think, Ari?"

"Power rangers. It's cool and Donald duck is lame. I mean he's married to Daisy and they don't have kids and he's a duck! A duck can't be friends with a mouse! That's stupid and ridiculous." Ari said as he placed his head on His palm. Ano and I sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, Ano. What do you guys think I should wear?" Naruto asked again as he scratched his head.

"Nothing." Ano said as he got into his bed.

"Yeah, he's right. Just wear a vest and shorts." I muttered as I sunk my head into my pillow.

"I guess so, then."

"Good night, dobe."

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Nice dish, Naruko." Some boys hooted as I packed up the empty bowls. I smiled at them and waved.

"What was that all about?!" Sakura asked as she, Karin and other Sasuke fan girls cat walked up to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sasuke?! He's mine...ours, so back off, sister!"

"Wait, you think there's something between me and Sasuke?" I asked as I laughed.

"Yes! We know you like him and you want him but we love him and he's ours!"

"Hey. First, Sasuke and I don't know each other. Second, he's not the only hot guy around here. Third, I'm not a freaky fan girl." I said as Temari pulled me away from them.

"What's that all about?"

"Boy disease code 1. So, how are your roommates?" I asked as we walked into my cabin.

"I am missing you girls terribly!"

"Hi, Tem!" Hinata smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Hi, Hina! Nice room."

"Thanks."

*15 minutes later*

I tucked myself into bed and smiled as the moonlight shone on my face.

"I hope this camp stuff ends well." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I hope I remember it."

**Thanks for the review, guys! And don't forget to suggest, okay?**


	10. Stomach flu

STOMACH FLU

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Morning, Hinata." I smiled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, Naru." She smiled as she got up from her bed.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Makoto shrieked as she woke up. She knocked on the bathroom door with violence and she didn't notice us.

"Morning, Makoto." Hinata greeted and Makoto turned to look at us like we were from another planet. Hinata and I exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Morning. Who are you? And where am i?"

"We're at camp. Are you okay?" I asked as she looked round the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BE AT KEEGO'S!" she screamed and I pulled Hinata out of the cabin.

"What's with her?"

"She'll come back to her senses soon."

We looked round. I could see Temari in a tank top and shorts.

"Hi, girls!" she called out.

"Hey! You're going jogging?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Sure. Let's go change."

*1 hour later*

My hair was in a high ponytail and I was wearing a blue t-shirt and pink shorts. Hinata's hair was in two ponytails. She was wearing a purple tank top and white shorts.

"Let's go!"

We put on our earphones and jogged away from the camp site. We jogged into the forest, enjoying the breeze in our hair.

"Girls, I think there might be wild animals here. Let's don't go far." Hinata whispered.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Hinata. Let's explore the place." Temari said as we jogged deeper.

We stopped at a river which sparkled under the sunlight. Flowers surrounded the banks e.t.c.

"This is beautiful." Hinata smiled as she picked a shiny pebble from the river.

"Here's not so deep. See, we found something! When we get really hot, we can come here." Temari said.

"Great. Now, let's get back to camp before someone realizes we're missing."

*Naruto's p.o.v*

"Morning, teme!" I yelled as Sasuke opened his eyes. "You slept in."

"Damn!"

"I wonder what the girls are going to cook today because I am starving." Ari said as he jumped on his bed.

`"Me too. Get dressed and let's go check it out."

*1 hour 30 minutes later*

We were all refreshed and ready for the day.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun!" girls shrieked as we came out of our cabin.

"Can't i be free for once?!" Sasuke yelled as girls chased him around.

Ano and I walked to Asuma-sensei's cabin. He was still asleep.

"Asuma-sensei, what are we eating for breakfast and who are those on duty today?" I asked.

"Uh... Numata, Tenten, Karin, Natahashi and Zo." He said reading from the list.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NUMATA, NATAHASHI AND ZO ARE THE BIGGEST TOM BOYS OF OUR SCHOOL! YOU CAN'T LET THEM COOK OR WE'LL DIE!" Ano shouted.

"AND TENTEN IS A BOY IN A GIRL'S BODY AND KARIN IS AS LAZY AS SHIKAMARU!" I shouted.

"Well, that's how it is. How are you sure they can't cook? Let's try them."

"You'll regret this, Asuma-sensei."

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I ran faster into the forest and soon, I couldn't hear anything so I stopped and that was when Naruko fell over me. I gazed into her eyes as she blushed slightly.

"Sorry. She is such a klutz!" Temari said as she pulled Naruko up. "What were you running away from, Naru?"

"Hey! I thought you guys ditched me!" Naruko said as Hinata came towards them. None of them noticed that I was still there. They walked away as I kept on staring at Naruko. She had the perfect fig...!

"TEME?!"

I opened my eyes to see blonde hair.

"Where have you been?!" he asked as Ano helped me up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Out of your senses, about thirty minutes and you kept muttering a name but I can't make it out. Out of camp, two hours."

"And guess who's cooking today! Karin and Tenten and Ano's school's biggest tom boys! Isn't that just great? We're going to puke today, so save some energy to do that."

"And Sasuke, when you were out os your senses you kept muttering a name but I can't make it out and you said 'perfect lips' 'sexy eyes' 'bright long hair'. From those, I gather you were dreaming about a girl! So, who's she?" Ano asked as I glared.

"It was nothing. Let's go!"

"What even made you unconscious, teme?!" Naruto asked as we walked back to the camp site.

"I... Fan girls."

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I sat on one of the long logs of wood that we used as chairs (**the logs of wood that surrounded the fire last night) **with Hinataand Temari. We were watching those on cooking duty. Karin was throwing anything into the pot that wasn't on a fire. Tenten was chopping anything that was in sight. Natahashi was sharpening the knives. Zo was listening to music. Numata was on a tree and swinging her legs.

"We are so going to puke." Tsiyi said as she sat with us. She had just finished sweeping our cabin.

Soon, everyone was seated on the logs except the cooking team and the teachers.

"What's taking so long?!"

"I'm starving!"

"I'm hungry!"

"My tum is growling!"

I groaned as I listened to people complaining. Chouji stood up with so much violence we all looked at him. His eyes were red and he was frowning. He walked over to where the 'cooks' were.

"What is taking so long?" Chouji asked the 'cooks'.

"Why don't you go sit your ass down like everyone, fatty?!" Numata asked and we from Konoha High shuddered. Chouji turned with speed and Numata turned pale. She ran away and Chouji turned to Karin who was stirring.

"What's taking so long?"

"There! I've finished my masterpiece! A delicious meal that no one has made or perfected. You are honoured to be the first to taste my masterpiece, Chouji. So, how is it?" Karin said in a high pitched voice.

We all waited as Chouji took a spoon from Karin and dipped it into the dark pot. He tasted it and:

"YOU ARE RIGHT! THIS IS A MEAL THAT HAS NEVER BEEN CREATED OR PERFECTED! IT'S A MASTERPIECE!... IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S TERRIBLE! MY STOMACH IS SO GOING TO BLOW!" Chouji yelled as he clutched his middle and his mouth and zoomed off to only kami knows where. The teachers came out then.

As Tsiyi went to tell the them what happened, Karin walked over to us.

"He's just exaggerating. It's not that bad. Will you taste it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she thrust a spoon which contained a green liquid in Sasuke's face. He clutched Naruto's shoulder and tried to hold his puke.

"Well, you atleast made something. What about the others?" Sakura said as she patted Karin's back.

"It doesn't matter. What's the use of cooking if you know it's going to be useless? It just doesn't make sense." I mumbled but Karin heard me.

"Well, why don't you cook for every one everyday till we leave camp, bitch."

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I thought Naruko would send Karin flying with a punch but she just smiled.

"Well, then. What would you do, Karin?" she asked Karin as she stood over her.

"I'll do your chores."

"No. I don't trust you to do my chores with perfection, so don't bother. Anyways, Hinata, let's go check the main cabin for anything." She smiled at Hinata as she stood up.

"S-sure, Naru. Temari, are you coming?"

"I'm bored, so yeah!" Temari stood up and they left.

"Who is she trying to please?" Karin yelled. "Trying to act like she knows everything."

"If you have anything against me, Karin, try to be better than me." Naruko yelled back.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Naruto stood up from the log with so much energy, I almost fell. I glared at him as he sniffed the air.

"I wonder what she's up to this time." Shino drooled as I rolled my eyes.

"That reminds me. Did you ask Naruko out?" Neji asked.

"No. I'm going to soon. Will you give me tips?" Shino asked and Gaara hit his head.

"She's mine, buzz! So, back off." Gaara yelled and Kiba hit his head.

"Who told you that, baka! Naruko's mine and believe me she sees only me." Kiba said and Sai hit his head. Naruto and I stared at him in surprise.

"Do you know how we solve this fight?" Kiba asked as they all stopped in mid-punch, mid-kick.

"How?" Shikamaru asked as he opened his eyes.

"We just ask Naruto who she likes." Gaara suggested and they all gathered Naruto.

"So, who does she like, Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"She tells you everything. How can't you know?!"

"Well, she stopped telling me when she got back from her new school. Sorry, guys. I think you should confront her."

*Naruko's p.o.v*

Soon, we had just finished making rice balls and pork buns when Chouji, Ano, Ari and Naruto appeared with baskets of oranges.

"So, we don't have to eat breakfast with no liquid." Chouji said as they left.

"It's really nice of them to help us bring these fruits but they left it to us to squeeze and that's the real work. Curse all those lazy girls." Temari muttered as Hinata and I laughed.

"Hey, girls. We figured we could help you." Sakura and Ino appeared with innocent smiles. I narrowed my eyelids as I raised my brow.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing."

So, they helped.

"What I don't understand is why the teachers came with us when all they did was tell us our chores, our room mates and our cabins." Sakura muttered as she threw orange peels away.

"Yeah. The females just cleaned up the main cabin and that was all. Then, we cook and they eat!" I said as I placed a rice ball on a plate.

"We'll confront them soon enough. Lazy assholes!" Ino muttered as she almost cut her hand.

*Naruto's p.o.v*

"I am so tired of arm wrestling." I moaned as Sasuke won for the umpteenth time. Then, I caught sight of Naruko and Hinata holding trays. "At last! Breakfast at eleven! How great!"

"You should blame Karin's group, not us. You should be greatful we offered to help or you'll be writhing in hunger!" Temari said as she gave me my plate and cup.

"Naruko's a really good cook." Kiba drooled as he gulped down his juice.

*FLASHBACK*

I moaned as Naruko switched off the TV.

"I am so hungry I could eat you." She said as she stood over me with an evil glint in her eyes. I shuddered and my stomach growled.

"Well, I am too and besides, I am too skinny. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to be lucky with the money mum and dad left us before they flew off to Hawaii."

"Hey! I am a great gambler and I'm way luckier than you." She yelled. Mum and Dad had gone to Hawaii and had left us more than enough money to last us a week. Then, as we went grocery shopping, Naruko saw some gamblers and 'miss. Lucky' decided to prove to me her 'off the hook' skills. She lost and that resulted in our current situation.

"Well, what are we going to eat? How are we going to survive before mum and dad get back, Lucky?!"

She placed her hands on her hips thinking as I rolled my eyes. She smiled suddenly and went out of the house.

"Naruto, our worries are over! Did I ever tell you cooking was one of my many great talents?!" she shrieked as she came in wearing an apron.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me and went to the kitchen. I followed her and watched in amazement as she dropped anything into the pot. The aroma was mouth watering. Then, she turned to me with a smile and served me. It looked like ramen but I didn't care, the aroma was getting in my nose.

I gulped down everything not caring to taste it. Just as I finished, I felt the taste and it was...HORRIBLE!

"NARUKO, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Did you like it?! My specially flavoured ramen!" she beamed.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT?!" I aksed as I looked at her with evil eyes. She gulped as she fidgeted.

"Maggots and earthworms."

"Maggots and eartworms...hmmm. MAGGOTS?! EARTHWORMS?! YOU'VE KILLED ME! ALL THE BACTERIA AND DISEASES AND CREEPY CRAWLY THINGIES!" I screamed.

"Hey, I washed them off with antiseptic and I killed them. There's no disease or bacteria or virus or fungus!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST COOK EVER!" I yelled as I tried to gag but nothing was coming out.

**(in case, you are wondering how they survived, they stayed at (Big Bro Naggy)their cousin's house. Guess who it is? Uzumaki Nagato!)**

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I smiled as I gulped down my drink. "She's changed into a good cook, huh?"


	11. Off the hook figure

OFF THE HOOK FIGURE!

*Naruko's p.o.v*

"Nice dish, Naruko. You're much better than my sister." Kiba said as he helped me hold a tray.

"Thanks, Kiba. Don't be so modest." I smiled as Shino came beside me holding another tray.

"No, it's true. I wish you'd cook for me forever." He said grinning at me and scowling at Kiba who did the same.

"Shut up! I was going to ask her that!"

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as Gaara tapped my back. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by boys. They were all glaring at each other and punching and kicking and hitting. Then, they all turned to me.

"TELL US!" they yelled as I backed away almost falling. I needed to get away.

"Tell you what?"

"WHO DO YOU LIKE AMONG US?!"

"IS IT ME?!"

"OR ME?!"

"TELL US, NARUKO!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as I ran away from the camp site and not turning back.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Naruto turned and stared at me.

"What, dobe?!" I asked as I punched his head.

"Did you hear that?" he asked as we turned to see Naruko running away from a group of boys screaming our ears off. I looked at Naruto and he glared as we walked up to the boys.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO HER?" he asked as he jerked Shino.

"We just asked her which one of us she liked."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER GENTLY? YOU ASKED HER LIKE WILD ANIMALS! YOU ARE SO LUCKY SHE'S CHANGED IF NOT, YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD MEAT!" Naruto yelled as he let Shino go. "Teme, let's go look for her. She's changed and only kami knows what she's up to!"

Before I could protest, Naruto pulled me away from the camp site and into the forest of trees.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I had to get away from that crowd of boys. What were they seeing in me?! When I was plain old me, no one had the guts to ask me out! Because they'd be dead in half a sec. So, why now?! Mum! This is your entire fault! I removed my shirt as I ran and my short and my shoes as I ran. I was in my pink and white bikini. I reached the river we had found and jumped into it, swimming away.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

"Teme, let's split up. You go there and I'll search here. I have to find her."

"You know you never cared before, when we were younger." I mumbled but Naruto heard.

"Yeah, well I have one thing to tell you, teme! Naruko's not the Naruko of before. She's changed drastically. Look at her hair now and what she called hair before and...and..." he paced up and down and I rolled my eyes as I patted his back.

"I'll search there, dobe!" I mumbled as I left him.

I walked to the place where I had bumped into Naruko; I walked straight ahead checking around.

Beep! Beep! I looked at my phone. I had a message from the dobe.

'TEME?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU CALLING OUT TO HER!'

"Yeah, yeah. Naruko...Naruko...Naruko...Naru..." I stopped as I saw her pink shirt on the floor. _No! No! NO! This can't be happening! Dobe's going to have my head! No! Focus, Sasuke. She couldn't have been eaten by a wild animal. _ I breathed in and out, and then walked on, only to see her shorts. "Naruko...Naruko..."

I panicked when I saw her shoes, then I stopped and laughed at myself. She couldn't have been eaten. A wild animal would have ripped off the clothes but they looked perfectly normal except THEY WEREN'T ON THE OWNER'S BODY!

I kept on walking, and then I heard the sound of gushing water and then splashes. I ran towards the sound and then, I saw a river. _Really, Sasuke? If Itachi saw you now, he'd so laugh, take a picture and show it to every member of the family! Panicking over a girl and a river?! Be serious! _

I kept on walking but stopped as I blushed. I was holding a girl's clothes. I had never held any girl's belonging before not even my mother's. I slapped myself as I kept on walking searching for Naruto's twin.

Soon, I could hear the sound of a river. I stopped behind a tree as I heard movement. I peeped and saw the most perfect figure I had ever seen. She was heaven sent! Blood rushed up to my cheeks as I saw the lady. Her long (waist length) red hair was wet and it shone in the sun. She was wearing a pink and white bikini. I blushed a deeper shade of red as I saw her side. She had the perfect 8! Her boobs and bum made my heart flip over. Then she turned and I gasped. It was Naruko. I turned my head away as I tried to focus. Naruko was flatter than Sakura when we were young! And she loved walking around shirtless. She had changed. _So, that's why all these boys are dying for you, huh? Well, they're against me, Naruko._

**I am so so sorry for the OOCness. Yeah, I changed Shino and I'm sorry if that bothers you and also Gaara. Well, I have to make the story work. I'm sure you've noticed the way the story's twisting. Well, I wrote a lot of chapters and was already day dreaming the end but then, MY LAPTOP DECIDED TO CRASH AND TAKE A BREAK AND WHOOSH! EVERYTHING I TYPED DISAPPEARED! So, I apologize. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading. Please, leave a review.**


	12. Crazee Sleepover

CRAZEE SLEEPOVER

*Naruto's p.o.v*

I kept on running shouting her name until I ran into Sasuke. His face was red and he was holding Naruko's clothes. My vein popped as I grabbed his shirt.

"TEME, I TOLD YOU TO LOOK FOR HER NOT STRIP HER! WHERE'S NARUKO?!" I yelled.

"Hey, I found her clothes on the floor! But she's okay, just taking a swim. She'll be back. Come on..." he was saying but stopped when I saw Naruko wrapped in a bath robe. Her hair was damp.

"Naruko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered as I noticed Sasuke blush a little. I raised my brows and he stood up and walked up to Naruko and gave her her clothes.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I held out her things to her and watched as her pale fingers collected them.

"Uh..."

"TEME, LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled before she could say anything. I sighed as he pulled me away.

Everyone was gathered round and the teachers were talking.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"The teachers are talking about a stupid sleepover that we all have to attend and I don't know what that means." Kiba said as he threw rocks in the air.

"Students! Miss Hanare here thought of an idea and we'll like to share it with you." Guy-sensei (from the other school. I'll mention the other teachers: Tezuna, Izuki and Tsemaki.) He continued when we kept looking at him. "Well, it's a sleepover!"

"We're not at home and we have cabins to ourselves, so how can you call this a sleepover?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we know you brought sleeping bags because you didn't know you were going to sleep in cabins. Well, we'll do everything that is done at sleepovers and when we're through, we all bring out our sleeping bags and sleep in them... here." Tezuna-sensei said.

"Are they serious?"

"They are crazy!"

"Let's try it."

"It might be fun and I can sit next to Naruko."

"In your wildest dreams. She's mine."

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Naruto yelled because of all the murmuring.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"So, we're all going to participate? No sharing us in groups?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And this starts at seven!"

"Wait a minute! What are we going to use to replace all the popcorn and..."

"Oh, we have an idea."

Naruto pulled me up and we went into our cabin.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I snuck into my cabin and changed into a pink dress. Then, Hinata came in.

"Where have you been?"

"Away from all those boys."

"You know, some girls would kill to have that."

"It's really annoying, Hinata. I mean my mum wanted me to change into a girl and I came to show them and make them regret their actions and then, boys start following me with lust in their eyes. It's so crazy! I mean what do I have that other girls don't have? I mean, look at you and Temari and even though I hate to admit, Sakura!" I blabbed as I paced up and down.

"They all wanted you to change, huh? Well, I don't mean anything but if I were you, I'd be as girly as Karin." Tsiyi said as she came in through the window.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean they want you to be a girl. You acted like a boy before and hung out a lot with boys and no one had the guts to come up to you and mess up. Now, you've changed and if you want them to regret this, you act girlier than any girl." She said as she shrugged.

"You think I should be as girly as Karin?" I asked Hinata.

"One thing, though. Don't get all squeaky over Sasuke."

"Nah. That feeling died a long time ago. Do you know I actually force my blush to look all girly and girl, it hurts."

*Naruto's p.o.v*

We hooted except Sasuke when it was 7:00 pm. I carried all my things and went out with Sasuke behind me. There was a fire and the 'chairs' had been removed. Some students were arranging mats round the fire.

"HINATA-CHAN!" I yelled as I bounced off to meet my long time crush.

"H-hi, Naruto." She blushed as I almost hugged her.

"Cute pyjamas." I smiled as I looked at her. Her hair was down and she had on a pink t-shirt and purple pyjama bottoms. She blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hinata, could you help me over here?" Naruko asked as she tried to carry a sleeping bag. I sweat dropped. She was so girly now; she couldn't carry just a sleeping bag.

"Okay, Naru."

Naruko winked at her and came out of the cabin. She was wearing a blue tank top and pink pyjama shorts. Her hair was down and she had on pink lipstick. Her curves showed too much and I felt disgusted as I saw some boys drool.

"Naruko, what's the meaning of this?" I asked as I pulled her away from the ogles of idiots.

"Ask mom." She said in a high pitched voice. She giggled and left. What's going on with my twin and why is she against mum?

"Teme, it's about to start." Sasu-teme said as he came out wearing a blue vest and white shorts which earned him heart stares from most of the girls. I was so glad Naruko wasn't among them even if she dressed like them.

"So, first on the list is..." Guy asked us and we stared at him.

"Truth or dare!" some girls shrieked and Sasuke and I rolled our eyes.

"In a circle, everyone!"

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

We all formed a circle and Guy placed a bottle in our middle.

"I'll be the spinner!" Kurenai said as we all sweat dropped.

"Okay, first up is Naruko by Sasuke." Kurenai said and all eyes were on me. I fidgeted. What was I supposed to dare a girl to do or ask her about? I wasn't the lady professional, Itachi was. Not that I was gay, no girl appealed to me.

"Go on, Sasuke." Kurenai urged.

"Uh... hmmm...well, truth or dare, Naruko?" I asked as she batted her eyelids. No! I can't be falling for her! Concentrate and don't stare at those magnificent curves!

"Uhh... I go with ... truth." She said as she made my heart flip over continuously with her honey dripped voice.

"Uh... who do you like and if your answer is no, are you a ***?" I read as Kiba passed me a paper. I looked up at Naruko who had death in her eyes and everyone wanted to listen to her answer. Naruto glared at me, then at Kiba.

"I don't like anyone and that doesn't mean I'm a ***. That's disgusting and..." she glared at me but no one could see that, I could feel it on me.

"Then do you like Sasuke?!" Ari asked.

"No, I haven't just met the right guy yet."

*Naruto's p.o.v*

"ARI, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled at Ari as Naruko glared at him.

"Yeah."

On and on and on and on it went. So far, Neji had confessed that he liked Tenten, Shikamaru kissed Ino, and Sasuke had to hang out with Karin, Sakura and Tsiyi for a day. Then, I heard:

"Hinata, do you like Naruto?" I stood up to see Kiba smirking.

"C-can I s-switch t-to d-dare?" she asked as she blushed.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Naruto."

"GO, HINATA!" some girls cheered as Hinata stood up and walked to me with her face as red as a tomato.

My heart beat increased as her lavender scent filled my nose. She closed her eyes as she brought her lips to mine. Her lips tasted of black berries. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as she waved and went back to her seat earning a cheer from the crowd. Sasuke smirked as he knocked my head.

*Naruko's p.o.v*

I laughed as Temari painted Gaara's nails and Lee had his hair straightened by Maedo. I laughed when Hinata kissed Naruto and hooted as Kiba and Sakura lap danced. Soon, it was over.

"Now, it's time for seven minutes in a cabin!" Tsemaki-sensei announced as they passed popcorn, chocolates and can drinks.

"Girls, you go behind the main cabin, please." Kurenai pleaded and we all stood up and left.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

Hanare-sensei walked towards us with a huge basket.

"Drop a different item that's yours." She said as she made each boy drop an item that was different from the other. Neji dropped a book, Naruto dropped his vest, Lee dropped a coin, I dropped a pen, Shino dropped a container of bugs, Sai dropped his paint brush, Shikamaru dropped his hairbrush, Kiba dropped his dog, Chouji dropped a bag of chips, Gaara dropped a chocolate, and Ano dropped his shirt and so on.

"Girls, you can come back now." Kurenai-sensei called out to the girls and they came back to their positions.

"Who's starting first?" Guy-sensei asked as he looked at the girls.

"I will!" Sakura shrieked and I prayed it wasn't my pen. She picked Kiba's dog and I sighed out in relief. Kiba jumped up while Sakura pouted and wished it was me. They went into Cabin 1 which is my cabin and came out after seven minutes. Kiba had lipstick on his lips.

"Next up is Ino."

As Ino put her hand in the basket, I prayed it was not my pen and she picked Shikamaru's hairbrush. She looked at it with a WTF face and smiled a little as she saw it wasn't one of the 'lame boys'. She grabbed his hands before he could say anything.

Then, Tenten and Neji. Neji came out with little bruises on his face and hands. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked and Neji shrugged. "A spar." Naruto muttered: "You've got to be kidding me."

Then, Hinata picked Naruto's vest and she blushed when she saw who it was. She and Naruto went into the cabin and came out with flushed faces. Naruto sat down drooling and I knocked his head. "Are you sure you only kissed her? Nothing _more _than that?" I asked. "You're a perv, teme!" he yelled. And we rolled on the floor fighting our regular stupid fight until I saw the most beautiful legs I had ever seen over me. I looked up to see Naruko with my pen.

"If anything happens..." Naruto said lowly as I stood up and Naruko walked towards the cabin. I smirked as I received glares from the other boys.

I entered the cabin and Naruko was seated on Naruto's bed and I sat across her on mine.

"Hey." My mouth said without my brain's permission.

"Hi." She replied looking bored.

"What are we going to do?" my mouth asked and I glared at it.

"I don't know." She said in that honey dripping voice of hers and before I could take control, my legs stride over to her and I pushed her against the wall as she stood up. Then, my lips entangled with hers. Our eyes clashed. Onyx against jade. Shock in hers and surprise and pleasure in mine. Her lips tasted of strawberries. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of her lips against mine. My first kiss! And then I heard a knock on the door. I groaned as she broke away.

"Seven minutes over." I heard Sai banging with jealousy.

"Sure." I said and turned to Naruko. She stared at me as she gave me my pen and walked out. I jumped up and then regained my composure.

"Teme, what happened? I hope you didn't touch her?" Naruto asked as I sat next to him.

"How could I? I didn't even kiss her. She just gave me my pen and that was all." I said sarcastically but my idiotic best friend was drooling over Hinata so much he didn't even hear me. I had eye contact with Naruko and then, I knew that we both knew that kiss was more than just a kiss and it was going to blossom.

_Thank kami you had enough will power to stop your hands from roaming her body, Uchiha. She's heaven sent! _ I slapped myself mentally as I drooled for the first time in my life but I was smart enough not to make anyone notice.

**I'm sorry for any OOCness, Gomenasai. I hope you had fun reading this chap and don't forget to give me ideas. Plus, check out my poll. Thanks for reading!**

**Passionforcandy456,**

**Out!**


End file.
